solo fingimos amistad
by melipupi
Summary: es un MXF léanlo esta genial


Titulo: solo fingimos…amistad

Hola a todos soy Frida Suarez y les contare una historia sobre mi mejor amigo y yo…pos la verdad ya no lo considero mi amigo… jeje creo que mejor les cuento la historia para que luego entiendan el POR QUE de no considerarlo como tal…

Hera un día normal en la ciudad milagro como siempre Manny y yo le hacíamos de las nuestras al pesado subdirector chacal…

Frida: valla Manny esta broma será la mejor que hayamos hecho!

Manny: claro que si Frida…y todo es mejor aun cuando esta….*rápidamente Manny gira su hebilla* EL TIGRE!

Frida: Manny prepárate ahí viene…

Manny: ok

Manny se prepara para tironear de un pequeño cable del cual le caería en la cabeza una mezcla viscosa y asquerosa a chacal…

Cuando el subdirector pasa Manny tira del cable y la mezcla asquerosa le cae en la cabeza todos los alumnos incluidos nosotros comenzamos a reírnos

Chachal: Suarez….Rivera! Los quiero ahora mismo en mi oficina….pequeños vándalos!

Manny y yo aun tratando de ocultar nuestras ganas de reír seguimos al subdirector…no fue la gran cosa solo una semana de castigo… teníamos que venir a la escuela los fines de semana para limpiarla ¬¬ si es horrible en muchos sentidos para un estudiante por que además de odiar estar encerrado mientras te matan la cabeza con aburridas matemáticas o historias de personas viejas que a nadie le interesan …tener que limpiar la escuela era aun peor…pero como dije no era gran cosa…peor hubiera sido venir por un mes… a limpiarla y no por una semana…

Manny: anímate Frida solo será por una semana…

Frida: lo se Manny...pero este sábado se estrenaría la nueva película de terror ''CUANDO LOS ZOMBIES ATACAN'' y no la podremos ver por que tenemos que limpiar la escuela ¬¬

Manny: mmm…si pero que mas podemos hacer ¬¬

Frida: sopes ¡! Manny estoy tan furiosa…

Manny: mmm…yo se lo que nos puede alegrar…

Frida: estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Manny /Frida: A LOS VIDEOJUEGOS EL MAYA!

Ambos nos dirigimos a los videojuegos y jugamos toda la tarde hasta oscurecer...nada como unos videojuegos para pasar el mal rato que nos hiso pasar chacal con su estúpido castigo…en fin…con Manny decidimos irnos a casa por que nuestros padres empezarían a preocuparse….en realidad mi PAPA seria el que mas se preocuparía ya que sabe que estoy con Manny…

Manny: Frida será mejor irnos o tu papa me matara

Frida: si y que lo digas jajaja

Manny: jajaja

En eso se escucha una explosión…era el Dr. Jalapeño *del fondo se escucha: CHIPOTLEEE!* A si como sea ¬¬…Manny giro su hebilla rápidamente y me lleva con el a donde estaba ocurriendo el robo…debo decir que no le tomo mas de 20 minutos derrotar al Dr. jalapeño *otra vez se escucha: CHIPOTLEEE!* Como se diga ¬¬…

Manny: bien Frida ahora nos vamos a casa…

POOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Otra explosión se escucho*

Manny: y ahora que ¡!

Sartana: MUAJAJAJAJA hola el tigre… no esperaba encontrarte tan despierto a esta hora…

Manny: pero si tan solo son las 20:30 PM no es tan tarde…

Frida: si…no somos tan pequeños para irnos a dormir tan temprano ¬¬

Sartana: Ho…que bien…entonces…EL TIGRE PREPARATE PARA OIR LA MUSICA DE TU PERDICION!

Manny: JA…eso lo veremos sartana!*Manny y sartana pelearon bastante tiempo hasta que Manny termino en el piso muy herido…yo estaba asustada por que sartana se acercaba peligrosamente a mi…retrocedí tanto hasta encontrarme con una pared a tras de mí…ya no tenia salida…Manny estaba en el piso tratando desesperadamente de reaccionar…hasta que...santana lanzo su rayo contra mi ,yo cerré mis ojos para esperar mi final pero …extrañamente el rayo nunca llego a tocarme…así que al abrir mis ojos vi a Manny interponiéndose y recibir el rayo por mi…el termino en el piso demasiado herido, su respiración se dificultaba a cada minuto…en eso como si fuera un milagro…aparecen White pantera y puma loco…ellos vencieron a sartana y llevaron a Manny al hospital…estaba muy preocupada por el…

Frida: * pensamiento: la verdad nunca tuve tanto miedo de perderlo…nunca pensé en lo mucho que lo necesitaría si le pasara algo…UN MOMENTO…yo…pensé eso?...yo…lo ne...Necesito?...pero no puede ser el es mi amigo no estoy diciendo que lo necesito por que me guste cierto? …*

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que amaba a Manny…pero yo no me atrevía decírselo no podía el y yo éramos los mejores amigos…y no podía arruinar nuestra amistad…en eso alguien me saco de mis pensamientos…

Rodolfo: Frida acabo de hablar con la enfermera y dijo que puedes pasar a verlo…

Frida: Ho...Muchas gracias señor rivera

Rodolfo: de nada pequeña…

Me dirigí con rapidez a la habitación la abrí y me encontré a Manny sonriéndome con varias vendas y algunos moretones…al parecer estaba bien…al ver su sonrisa la calma y la tranquilidad volvió a mi cuerpo…

Frida: hola manito como estas?...

Manny: amm…muy bien…solo que aun me duele un poco el pecho…jeje

Frida: jajaja pues si el medico dijo que te dolería por un tiempo jeje…

Manny y yo nos reíamos a tal punto que una enfermera vino a callarnos…pronto se hiso la hora de irme…en fin pasaron las semanas y Manny se recupero… pronto volvimos a nuestras travesuras y juegos…pero los problemas no acaban ahí…

Aun me sentía culpable por no poder decirle a Manny de mis sentimientos… así que me decidí a decírselo, lo busque después de clases pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado...le pregunte a David si sabia donde estaba Manny ya que el era su ídolo y sabia donde andaba y lo que hacia a cada instante…el me dijo que Manny se dirigió a la biblioteca…al escuchar eso me pareció extraño por que Manny no es de entrar a ese lugar…ya no desde que su mama trabaja en su propia biblioteca…sin tomar tanta vueltas al asunto me dirigí al lugar indicado y al abrir la puerta…

Sentí mi corazón romperse, mis ojos humedecerse y me respiración agitarse al ver la peor escena de mi vida la que nunca quisiera volver a recordar ni en mis peores pesadillas…Manny y zoe estaba besuqueándose…Manny al verme se alarmo…y zoe solo sonrió burlonamente como siempre lo hace…¬¬

Manny: Frida…yo…jeje…puedo explicarlo! Te lo juro!

Frida: EXPLICARME QUE MANUEL ¡! QUE TE ESTABAS BESUQUENADO CON ZOE ¡! PUES ADELANTE ¡!

En ese momento ya no escuchaba nada mas…los gritos de Manny se hacían cada vez mas lejanos…a tal punto de no poder oírlo más…ese día me escape de la escuela y me quede toda la tarde en el parque…estaba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar hasta que siento que alguien apoya su mano en mi hombro al voltear veo que era nada mas y nada menos que Manny…

Manny: Frida…yo…lo que paso hoy con zoe…solo fue… un error…no volverá a pasar te lo juro…

Frida: te lo juro…TE LO JURO…TE LO JURO! ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDES DECIRME! YA ESTOY HARTA MANNY ¡! TU SAVES LO QUE PIENSO DE ELLA…

Manny : Frida enserio me siento muy….

Frida: APENADO! SI MANNY CLARO…LAMENTO DECIRTE QUE LA QUE ESTA APENADA SOY YO POR HAVERTE PERDONADO LAS DEMAS VECES QUE SALISTE CON ELLA!

Manny: BUENO PUES POR QUE TE MOLESTAS TANTO QUE SALGA CON ELLA!

Frida: MANNY ELLA ES MI ENEMIGA, MI NEMESIS, ELLA Y YO NOS ODIAMOS DESDE QUE PRACTICAMENTE NACIMOS! Y TU MI MEJOR AMIGO SALE CON…CON..ESA PAJARRACA DESPLUMADA!

Manny : Frida no voy a permitir que le digas eso a zoe!

Frida: PUES SI ENTONCES TANTO LA QUIERES Y LA DEFIENDES PUES VETE CON ELLA!

Manny: BIEN SI ESO ESLO QUE QUIERES ASI LO HARE!

Frida: POR MI ESTA BIEN…NOS SABES CUANTO ME ARREPIENTO DE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE UN TONTO COMO TU!

Manny al escucharme decir la palabra ENAMORADA me quedo viendo sorprendido…pero aun así no dure mucho más tiempo observándolo por que no podía seguir sufriendo de esa manera por el…así que solo me limite a llegar a casa encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar toda la noche…había pasado una semana y mi estado empeoraba cada vez mas… Manny y yo no nos hablábamos…es mas ni siquiera nos mirábamos a los ojos…NADA…eso era lo que mas me destrozaba…

Así que hable con mis padres y decidí mudarme con mi tía por vario tiempo…

Pasaron los años y ya tenia 19 años aun seguía estudiando…y había hecho muchos amigos…en especial Tiffanny ella era mi mejor amiga desde que vine a vivir con mi tía…pero como nada es para siempre…pensé que ya seria hora de volver a mi verdadero hogar…

Tiffanny: Frida amiga mía te extrañare mucho!

Frida: yo también tiff ^^

Nos abrasamos me despedí de ella y emprendí viaje…valla jamás pensé que seria capas de dejar a la ciudad milagro por vario tiempo…en verdad… si hubiera sido antes esta propuesta de irme con mi tía jamás hubiera aceptado pero como dicen por ahí las opiniones cambian…

Al llegar recibí un gran abrazo de parte de mis hermanas y mis padres… en especial mi papa…jeje se nota que extraño mucho a su Frida ^^…

Emiliano: mi Frida estoy tan feliz de volver a verte! Y ya estas hecha toda una mujer!

Carmela: si mija has cambiado mucho en estos años…estamos orgullosos de ti!

Frida: gracias mama…gracias papa…en verdad los extrañe mucho

Y diciendo esto ultimo otro abrazo familiar se formo…en fin después de tan conmovedor momento familiar me dirigí a mi antigua habitación mis lagrimas brotaron al ver que mi cuarto seguía igual como lo había dejado…acomode mi ropa y me recosté para descansar pues el viaje fue muy cansador…tuve un día excelente con mis padres y hermanas… era raro en ellas verlas tan entusiastas conmigo jeje se nota que me habían extrañado XD…al día siguiente me dirigía a la preparatoria LEONE…era increíble el lugar ya no era una primaria si no que se convirtió en preparatoria…aun seguía de la misma forma que la recordaba solo que esta vez habían adolecentes en vez de niños corriendo como locos XD…

Tome un volante con mis horarios de estudio, junto con mis números de combinación para mi casillero…al llegar a mi casillero guarde mis libros y solo tome los que necesitaba para la clase de historia…genial ya el primer día con aburrimiento…¬¬ al entrar a la clase note que era la única en llegar temprano así que me senté en el fondo de todo así nadie notaria mi cara de aburrida en esa materia XD…poco a poco varios alumnos entraron al salón hasta que por ultimo entro el profesor junto con un alumno moreno de chaqueta negra, jeans azules y cinturón con la letra ''T'' en la hebilla…si así es ese joven era nada mas y nada menos que Manny…quede algo alucinada su cabello rizado estaba algo mas largo y mas obscuro…sus músculos se notaban mas ya que supongo que se desarrollaron con el tiempo de tanto luchar contra los villanos y sus rasgos masculinos eran algo seductores…además de su brillante sonrisa (Manny: emm Frida…por que hay tanta agua a tu alrededor?…XD) (FRIDA: EMMM MANNYTO MIRA SARTANA ESTA ROBANDO…)(MANNY: queee ¡! Este es u n trabajo para….EL TIGRE...*se va* Frida: fiuu ahora a seguir con la historia jeje…)en fin…sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad…el maestro se sentó y comenzó a hablar…Profesor: alumnos les presento a una nueva compañera que se unirá a nosotros este año la señorita FRIDA SUAREZ….

Me levante rápidamente…y salude a todos mientras sonreía…de pronto la mirada de Manny estaba sorprendida de verme…a tal punto que ni siquiera parpadeaba

Pov de Manny…

Acaso ese profesor dijo bien? FRIDA….MI FRIDA? Si efectivamente era ella…guau estaba tan hermosa…su azulado y suave cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, aun seguía usando los googles que le había regalado de niños, sus azulados ojos estaban mas brillantes que antes su piel parecía delicada…toda ella era una hermosura…su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos…toda ella había cambiado…pero…solo me queda una duda…habrían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia mi?...eso tendría que averiguarlo…costara lo que costara…

Fin del pov de Manny…

Al terminar la clase decidí salir con total rapidez de ese lugar no sabia por que… pero tenia el presentimiento de que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes…al parecer mi presentimiento fue rápido pero mis reflejos para reaccionar muy lentos por que Manny me tomo del brazo para hablarme…

Manny: hola Frida…

Frida: emmm….jeje sola Manny…cuanto tiempo sin vernos no? je*pensamiento: ash por que estoy nerviosa?*

Manny: si…jeje...Así es…y...Am…como estas?

Frida: a…pos bien supongo…jejeje…y tu?

Manny: yo…bien también…

En ese momento un silencio incomodo nos invadió Manny dio un pequeño suspiro y me dijo lo siguiente…

Manny: Frida…la razón por la cual me acerqué es por que quiero hablar contigo…sobre nosotros…sobre lo que nos paso…y…

Frida: si Manny yo también quería hablarte de lo mismo…y si alguien se equivocó fui yo…por que no debí haberme enojado contigo…si tu amabas a zoe eso a mi que…verdad? Tú eres mi amigo y siempre me habías tolerado mis antiguos novios y cuando llego mi turno te falle como amiga en verdad lo siento…por mi culpa arruine nuestra amistad…

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse pero rápidamente sentí una cálida mano que limpiaba mis mejillas…

Manny: no Frida…tu no tienes la culpa yo fui el idiota…por no darme cuenta que tu solo querías protegerme…y yo lo ignore completamente…mira Frida…cuando te fuiste mi vida ya no era la misma…todos estos años en los que no estabas me la pasaba pensando en como estarías…como te sentirías…si te divertías o no…lo siento Frida…fui un tonto…y merecía este castigo…

No se por que ni cuando paso pero apenas me di cuenta yo estaba abrazando a Manny…

Frida: esta bien Manny te perdono…amigos?

Al principio me sentí tonta en decirle la palabra AMIGOS por que sabia lo mucho que me dolería ver a Manny salir con otras chicas o simplemente ver el hecho de que les coquetee…pero que podía hacer ya había arruinado una vez nuestra amistad por los celos esta vez no volvería a pasar…

Manny: claro Frida amigos…^^

El y yo nos sonreímos…y así empezó el año reviviendo muchos antiguos recuerdos…mientras que ahora en vez de hacer bromas a un subdirector…salíamos a las ferias, conciertos, cines…etc…todo marchaba su curso como antes como dos buenos amigos pero…seria eso? o tal vez nosotros parecíamos algo mas?...esa duda entro a nuestras mentes un día en la cafetería…

Flash back…

Estábamos haciendo fila para elegir la comida que había en las góndolas…hasta que un chico se paso de pervertido…me di la vuelta y le devolví una bofetada…Manny al ver esta acción se puso como loco…

Manny: oye imbécil que crees que estas haciendo?...quien te crees para propasarte con ella? He!

Chico: oye calma chico no pretendía molestar a tu novia…

Manny: Frida no es mi novia es mi amiga!

Chica: hay por favor si ustedes se la pasan mas juntos que nadie en esta escuela…y además salen juntos y se observan mutuamente en las clases… creen que nadie lo nota?

Al escuchar tantas verdades Manny se limito a mirar con cara asesina al chico y me acompaño hacia la mesa para poder sentarnos y comer…en ese momento ningunos de los dos hablaba…es que…en verdad nosotros parecíamos mas que amigos?...el silencio incomodo aun seguía y la mirada de Manny se veía perdida y confusa…al parecer a el también eso que la chica dijo lo puso a pensar de igual manera que yo…

Fin del flash back…

Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación sola aburrida mientras escuchaba música por mi radio…en eso siento unos golpecitos a mi ventana me acerque a ella y pude divisar a un moreno cuyo traje era de un felino…de seguro ya saben de quien hablo…

Frida: Manny que haces aquí? *le sonreí mientras habría la ventana para que el pudiera trepar y entrar por ahí*

Manny: hola Frida…he venido por que de verdad quiero hablar contigo sobre algo…

Nunca había visto a Manny tan serio en toda mi vida…pero imaginando de lo que quería hablarme solo asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la cama…el hiso lo mismo…

Frida: si Manny? Que pasa?...

Manny: veras Frida…lo que nos dijeron hoy sobre nosotros y nuestra manera de actuar…pues tienen razón parecemos novios y…

Frida: te apena que este a tu lado Manny?...

Manny: que! No…no es eso…es que la verdad…quiero decirte algo importante Frida…

Frida:…*no dije nada solo quede en silencio prestándole toda y mi completa atención*

Manny: veras Frida…yo…te…yo te amo…y quiero que seamos mas que amigos…

Frida: Ho…Manny yo…*mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mis mejillas a enrojecerse*

Manny: si lo sabia solo me quieres como amigo…*se levanta para irse *

Frida: que! No Manny jeje iba a decir que…también te amo y quiero ser tu novia…

Manny al escuchar esas palabras sus orejitas de felino se pararon de la sorpresa junto con sus ojos bien abiertos el sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte… jeje pare serles sincera demasiado fuerte jeje

Frida: Manny...No...Puedo…respi...rar!

Manny: ups…lo siento Frida…

Frida: no importa…^^

Ambos nos sonreímos para luego darnos el más esperado y hermoso beso con el que he soñado…y así dar comienzo a una nueva relación de amor y aventura…

Jeje y ese es el POR QUE no puedo decirle a Manny amigo…por que jeje…aun que no lo crean ahora es mi esposo…y tenemos tres hermosos y adorables niños…Lorena…Antonio y Emilio la verdad no puedo quejarme…gracias por haber escuchado mi historia la cual a mi pequeña lore…nunca le cansa ^^….

Adiós…

Con cariños

FRIDA RIVERA SUAREZ…

Fin…


End file.
